An electronic device such as a smartphone supports a cellular network such as third generation (3G) or long term evolution (LTE). In recent years, there has been a growing interest in a communication protocol that uses a signal within an unlicensed band to improve communication performance without the cost for purchasing a frequency. For example, LTE-Wi-Fi aggregation (LWA), multipath transmission control protocol (TCP) (MPTCP), smart bonding, and the like that use a signal received from a cellular network and a signal received from a Wi-Fi access point (AP) have been studied. In addition, licensed-assisted access (LAA) using LTE, LTE-unlicensed (LTE-U), and the like that use a signal within a licensed band and a signal within the unlicensed band, which are received from the cellular network, have been studied.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.